11:11
by LSA Smith
Summary: Baekhyun sadar jika semua hal disekitarnya sudah menemukan tempat kembali, tapi kenyataannya dia tetap disini—berada ditempat yang sama / / "Everything find its place and leaves" / / ChanBaek AU! Oneshot ! / /


_**EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 _It's 11:11_ _ **By**_ _LSA Bloody Lily_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memiliki, LSA dan plot cerita juga saling memiliki, tapi 11:11 punya Taeyeon_

 _ **Awas**_ _: (pinginnya) hurt/comfort, alur yang secepet jaringan internet NASA_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Special buat semua readers tersayang,_

 _Terima kasih buat semua readers yang sudah mau mampir disini dan FF LSA yang lain ^^_ "

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun sadar jika semua hal disekitarnya sudah menemukan tempat kembali, tapi kenyataannya dia tetap disini—berada ditempat yang sama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _November 11th 2016_

Warna hitam sudah menyebar dilangit, Kyungsoo memakai sepatu sambil menenteng jas putih khas dokternya,

"Aku pulang dulu Baek, ingat jangan terlalu banyak makan ramyeon!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding disisi Kyungsoo,

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu 5 kali... Aku bukan pelupa Kyung ~"

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling apartement nya,

"Sepi sekali ..."

Ia melangkah pelan menuju ke meja didekat TV—menyalakan mp3 player disana,

Suara petikan gitar lembut terdengar sesaat setelah tombol play ditekan. Ia mulai bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang mulai terputar.

"Its 11:11 oneuri han kani chae an nameun geureon shigan"

 _its 11:11 when there's not much time left to the day_

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi, melepas sweater besar yang sejak tadi menutup hingga pahanya

Shower menyala, ia berdiam diri dibawah guyuran air sambil bersenandung kecil,

"Uri suwoneul billmyeo utteon geu shigan byeolge da neol tteooreuge haji"

 _When we used to make wishes and laugh, everything reminds me of you_

Matanya terpejam, mengingat sosok yang sudah sangat familiar bagi tubuh dan ingatannya. Sosok pria tinggi tampan dengan senyuman cerah.

"Chanyeol..."

Kegiatannya dikamar mandi berjalan pelan, setengah jam kemudian dia baru keluar. Tangan lentik nan cantik meraih gelas bening berleher panjang yang tergantung diatas counter dapur. Tangan yang lain membuka sebuah botol warna hijau dengan leher atas berbalut kertas merah,

Cairan dalam botol dituang pelan ke dalam gelas, riaknya terlihat anggun. Bau khas tersebar diruangan itu, menemani lantunan lagu yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun dengan berbalut bathrobe melangkah ke balkon apartement, memainkan cairan merah digelas sambil bersenandung,

"ni maeum kkeut jarakcheoreom chagaun baram , changeul yeolmyeon ontong niga bureowa"

 _The wind is as cold as the edge of your heart, when i open the window, you blow in_

Pada sesapan pertama, Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Menikmati bagaimana minuman favouritenya ini menuruni kerongkongannya. Suara penyanyi wanita masih mengisi apartementnya, namun ia kini fokus menghadap keluar balkon.

Malam telah tiba, waktu favouritenya sudah tiba.

Melihat lampu kota sudah semakin berkedip genit memperindah pemandangan, Baekhyun segera kembali masuk dan berganti pakaian.

Sebuah mantel kombinasi warna hitam dan abu-abu membalut tubuh mungilnya, sepasang earphone yang masih melantunkan lagu yang sama sudah rapi ditelinganya.

Bangunan Apartement sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana ramainya malam ini. Ia berdiri disebuah pesimpangan jalan menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

Manik beningnya menatap sekeliling, beberapa pekerja tampak gusar ingin segera pulang dan beberapa anak muda tampak tertawa bersama kawannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, kapan ia bisa berbincang dan tertawa lepas seperti itu lagi ?

Kapan terakhr kali ia berjalan bersama orang tersayang nya ?

Lampu berubah hijau, Baekhyun mengikuti langkah beberapa orang lain. Dihadapannya seorang gadis bermantel tebal warna merah jambu tampak menunduk, Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan tertarik,

"Anna- _ya_ ! !"

Beberapa pejalan kaki termasuk Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara, dimana ternyata seorang pria tampan berdiri dengan sepasang tangan mengulur terbuka. Wanita didepan Baekhyun tadi terdengar terisak,

"Jaeha- _ya_ ..."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati si wanita berlari kearah si pria dan langsung mendapat pelukan erat. Dada Baekhyun kembali merasakan sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan, namun tak bisa lagi ia dapatkan. Jam digital besar disisi jalan kini menarik perhatiannya,

 **11:11 pm**

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, ia berbalik untuk kembali berjalan. Suara detik jarum jam terdengar lantang ditelinganya,

"I shigani jenbu jinago namyeon ibyeori kkeunna isseulkka? neol da ijeosseulkka ?"

 _When this time passes will this break up be over ? Will i forget you ?_

Sepanjang sisi jalan Baekhyun hanya melihat sekelilingnya, aktifitas orang-orang masih berjalan dengan aktif. Hingga sebuah kedai ice-cream menarik perhatiannya,

"Satu chocholate-mint" ucapnya ke si penjual. Satu cone penuh ice-cream ia dapatkan beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia kembali menyusuri jalanan, melihat beberapa pasangan muda duduk berhadapan didalam Cafe, atau hanya melihat kendaraan berlalu-lalang

Angin bertiup dari sisi kirinya, membuatnya sadar jika ia sedang ada disisi sebuah jembatan. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana bias bulan di air beriak bertemu dengan bias cahaya dari lampu warna-warni dijembatan

 **Tes** !

 **Tes** !

Baekhyun menunduk kearah mantelnya, beberapa lelehan ice-creamnya mengotori mantelnya dan beberapa lagi turun langsung ke jalan. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun menatap ice-cream yang mulai meleleh di tangannya.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan segera menghabiskannya, sambil kembali bersenandung pelan.

"Modeun ge jaril chajaseo tteonagago neon nae modeun geol gatgoseo tteonado ~"

 _Everything finds its place and leaves, you took all of me and left_

Baekhyun berhenti disebuah taman untuk mencuci tangannya, ia melihat jika tempat itu sudah sepi. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau berada ditaman saat jarum jam hampir bertemu di angka 12 ?

Dengan pelan ia mendekati sekumpulan bunga warna putih yang ada didekat air mancur, ia berjongkok menatap kagum bunga-bunga tadi. Terlihat cantik dan anggun. Gerakan tangannya mengambil setangkai bunga terhenti saat ia melihat ada beberapa tangkai bunga layu karena sudah tercabut dari tanah. Baekhyun kembali menatap bunga-bunga yang sudah layu tadi,

Ia menghela nafas, "Pasti ada beberapa anak yang bermain disini tadi..." gumamnya. Ia mengambil 4 tangkai bunga dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Sebuah gerbang warna putih besar berdiri kokoh dihadapan Baekhyun, tempat yang sekarang ia masuki adalah halaman luas yang sangat sepi. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang tak disukai semua orang, apalagi jika sudah semalam ini.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan, menuju ujung lain tempat luas nan hening itu. Menuju salah satu batu yang tertanam ditanah dilokasi yang sudah lebih dari sekedar ia hafal.

"nae maeumeun shige soge du baneulcheoreomgateun, goseul dugo maemdolgiman hae" gumamnya begitu sampai ditujuannya. Ia berjongkok didepan benda itu, meletakkan 4 tangkai bunga yang tadi ia bawa.

 _But like the two hands of the clock in my heart , i keep lingering in the same place_

Ia duduk disana, membicarakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama setahun belakangan.

"Kau tahu ? Setahun lalu setelah pulang dari sini, aku menemukan seekor anak kucing warna coklat. Sekarang dia sudah besar—kyungsoo memberinya nama baekki. Sungguh, aku merasa tersinggung sekali" rengutnya sambil memainkan kerikil kecil didekatnya.

"Mulai bulan depan aku akan bekerja hingga larut malam dikantor milik Suho-hyung. Aku mungkin akan jarang merawatnya, jadi besok Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan datang untuk menjemput kucing itu." Ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tanah didekat kakinya,

"Padahal kau tahu sendirikan jika Jongin itu punya 3 ekor anjing..."

Suara beberapa gagak membuat Baekhyun mendongak, "astaga, ini jam berapa ? kenapa mereka berisik sekali ..." sungutnya. Ia akhirnya berdiri,

"Jja ! Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang ... Jaga dirimu, ok ?"

Baekhyun menunduk hanya untuk mengecup batu dingin itu, jemari lentiknya mengusap ukiran nama disitu.

"Aku mencintaimu yeol ~"

Langkah Baekhyun terlihat lebih ringan, ia kembali menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Lantunan lagu yang masih sama menemaninya karena sisi jalan mulai longgar. Ia berjalan sendirian sambil menghitung langkah.

Ia terkadang melihat sekeliling, hanya untuk mendapati hal-hal berubah seiring waktu. Ia ingat beberapa tahun lalu, jalanan ini masih belum semulus sekarang, kendaraan belum seramai ini, lampu belum sebanyak ini...

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "modeun ge jaril chajaseo tteonagago neon nae modeun geol gatgoseo tteonado, nae maeumeun shige soge du baneulcheoreom, gateun goseul dugo maemdolgiman hae"

 _everything finds its place and leaves, you took all of me and left, but like the two hands of the clock in my heart ,_ _i keep lingering in the same place_

Ya ...

Baekhyun tahu semua ini benar.

Segalanya akan kembali dan menemukan tempat mereka yang seharusnya...

Seperti Chanyeol

Pria itu datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun, mengambil hati dan segala yang baekhyun punya—lalu pria itu pergi...

Semua sudah pergi menemukan tempat asal mereka, tapi Baekhyun seperti jarum jam... Terus berputar ditempat yang sama

Baekhyun menatap keujung lain sungai, ia menumpukan tubuhnya disisi jembatan tanpa takut terpeleset jatuh. Ia bergumam pelan , menyenandungkan lagu yang masih sama seperti semalam,

"Gejeol teume jamshi pineun nasseon kkotcheoreom"

 _Like a strange flower that blooms between seasons_

Chanyeol adalah orang yang dingin, namun dihadapan Baekhyun pria itu lebih hangat daripada Matahari, dia lebih lembut daripada kapas, dan lebih rapuh daripada setangkai bunga

"Haru teume geollyeo inneun saebyeok byeolcheoreom"

 _Like the morning star that hangs between days_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata mengingat dimana hari ia dan Chanyeol diikrarkan sebagai pasangan sehidup-semati—dimana itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sebagai pembohong karena ia tahu ... ia tak sama seperti Chanyeol yang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ikrar itu.

" _...apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan Byun Baekhyun ? dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit , dalam..."_

Suara khas Chanyeol yang dengan tegas menyanggupi janji itu membuat Baekhyun menghangat ditengah semilir angin. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa hidup

Chanyeol bisa membuatnya sama seperti orang lain, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya merasa berharga dan aman.

Satu

Hanya satu

Yaitu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang benar-benar ia cintai selama ia hidup.

Chanyeol ...

Hanya Chanyeol dan akan tetap seperti itu.

Bintang pagi berkedip menatap Baekhyun dari langit yang mulai berwarna biru muda, mengingatkan akan waktu Baekhyun yang mulai menipis.

Ah ! Sudah hampir pagi hari ... dia harus segera pulang.

Baekhyun menyisipkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang mulai panjang ke belakang telinga, ia tersenyum manis menatap langit yang mulai cerah.

"i modeun geon eonjenganeun da jinagago malgetji"

 _All of this , someday , will pass_

Ya , semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mungkin akan terbiasa untuk hidup sendirian lagi—sama seperti saat Chanyeol belum datang ke kehidupannya.

Ia berjalan pelan kembali ke apartement, ia bersenandung sedikit lebih keras,

"modeun ge jaril chajaseo doraogo , naega amu il eomneun deushi utge dwemyeon"

 _Everything finds its place and returns ,_ _if i finally smile as if nothing happened_

Baekhyun berputar kecil, menikmati angin pagi membelai pipinya. Ia berharap bisa tetap seperti ini saat Matahari muncul—ia rindu akan hangatnya bintang terbesar itu

Sama seperti bagaimana rindunya pada Chanyeol

Tapi ia tahu, semua harus kembali ketempat yang sesuai, dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya. Ia kembali ke tempat asalnya dan seharusnya Baekhyun bahagia karena Chanyeol pasti senang bisa pulang.

Jika ia bisa kembali tersenyum cerah seakan tak terjadi apapun, mungkin menyebut nama Chanyeol tak akan lagi terasa menyakitkan...

"neoui ireum han beonjjeum bureuneun ge jigeumcheoreom apeuji aneul kkeoya"

 _Calling out your name wont hurt as much as it does now_

Ya , suatu saat Baekhyun pasti bisa mengenang Chanyeol sebagai hal terindah dikehidupan panjangnya.

Namanya akan jadi hal terindah yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan dikemudian hari.

Dipintu apartement ia disambut pria berkulit tan dengan mulut penuh makanan, "Phagi hyungnh"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Pagi Jongin. Telan makananmu sebelum itu menyembur keseluruh lantai apartement ku"

Jongin merengut, ia mengikuti Baekhyun yang menuju dapur, "Pagi Kyung, kau membuat bekal untukku ?"

Kyungsoo yang berbalut apron menoleh, rautnya tampak tak suka, "Kau tahu ini hampir pagi kan ? kenapa kau baru pulang ?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Kyungie, Baek-hyung bukan anak kecil. Dia tahu apa yang baik dan buruk untuknya. Berhenti memarahinya seperti itu. Dia hidup lebih lama daripada kau ~"

Baekhyun mengerling setuju kearah Jongin, lalu meraih gelas berleher panjang berisi cairan kemerahan, "Maaf kyung, tak akan kuulangi ~ Aku akan mandi dan segera bersiap ~"

Gelas kosong ia letakkan, ia merasa sedikit semangat sekarang.

Pintu kamar ia tutup, korden besarnya masih setia melindungi ruang privatnya itu dari cahaya matahari. Baekhyun bersyukur ia memiliki Kyungsoo dan Jongin disisinya, mereka tahu bagaimana dirinya dan bagaimana sulitnya Baekhyun

Mantel , kemeja , celana tergeletak dilantai, tubuh pucat itu mendekati pigura besar yang tergantung didinding,

Baekhyun menatap bagaimana tubuhnya dulu saat bersanding dengan Chanyeol dengan sepasang tuxedo putih cantik. Ia terlihat pendek karena Chanyeol sangatlah tinggi. Meski photo sepia itu membuat Baekhyun merasa amat tua, namun ia bisa merasakan gairah muda yang menguar.

Ia ingat bagaimana egoisnya dia memilih Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidup disaat tak ada satupun yang ada dipihaknya. Tak ada keluarganya yang setuju soal itu, tapi Baekhyun tak perduli, dia hanya butuh kesanggupan Chanyeol untuk hidup bersamanya seumur hidupnya.

Disamping pigura photo pernikahan itu, ada photo lain yang memperihatkan bagaimana tampannya sang Matahari bagi Baekhyun. Photo sepia Closeup itu memperlihatkan bagaimana tajamnya figur wajah seorang Park Chanyeol, rahang tegas yang membuat Baekhyun meleleh setiap menyentuhnya. Sepasang mata bulat yang selalu menatapnya lembut, juga plum manis yang memberinya kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama hidup.

Menatap photo Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan, kehangatan dimana Chanyeol memeluknya, kehangatan yang kontras dengan suhu rendah tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melangkah kekamar mandinya, cahaya hangat matahari tampak berhasil masuk dari sela-sela jendela atas. Baekhyun melangkah disisi cahaya itu, seingin apapun ia merasakan hangatnya matahari, ia tak bisa dan tak diijinkan.

Tubuh kecilnya tenggelam dibathtub yang besar, merilekskan seluruh ototnya. Baekhyun menggumamkan lagu yang masih setia terlantun diapartement nya—bahkan sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlalu sibuk untuk mempause lagu itu.

Suara indah yang pernah mengisi hari-hari dikehidupan singkat Park Chanyeol itu kembali terdengar,

"dallyeon ane inneun oraejeone yaksokaetteon myeot weore myeochil, neoyegen da icheojeo isseottamyeon"

 _In the calendar, the date that we planned out long ago, if you forgot about it all_

Banyak hal masih ingin Baekhyun lakukan dengan Chanyeol, meski pria itu lupa.

"naega jiweoyaji mweo jinago namyeon byeolgeo anigetji mweo"

 _I guess i have to erase it, after a while , it wont be a big deal_

Baekhyun sadar ia harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari membuat planning bersama Chanyeol. Sejak ia bersama Chanyeol, seakan ia lupa jika hidup tak akan berjalan lama—setidaknya seperti itu bagi Chanyeol. Ia harus menghapus semua harapan dan keinginannya untuk bersama Chanyeol , ia tahu alasannya—jadi seharusnya ini bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Ini bukanlah apa-apa

Matahari semakin tinggi, cahayanya bisa menyusup masuk memberi sedikit cahaya hangat dikamar Baekhyun. Pemilik kamar yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan jas putih khas kedokteran berbalik untuk menatap photo sang terkasih yang ditimpa sinar matahari,

Lihatlah , bahkan Chanyeol tak perlu bersembunyi dari bintang besar itu—tak seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun menyandang tasnya, ia menatap photo itu sekali lagi,

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol, semoga harimu menyenangkan ~"

Ia tersenyum manis, senyum yang lama sekali tak ia berikan pada siapapun—hanya untuk Chanyeolnya...

Ia merasa perasaannya menghangat.

Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sangat hidup seperti ini ?

Panggilan Kyungsoo membuatnya sadar dan bergegas keluar, ia harus segera memulai aktifitasnya juga.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin dengan cepat menerobos jalanan pagi yang mulai padat. Baekhyun terdiam menatap keluar,

Kapan kiranya ia bisa bertemu Chanyeol ?

Menit berlalu dan kini ia sudah berdiri didepan ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja—Ruang Operasi.

"Byun- _uisanim_ , pasien pertama anda akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dini hari tadi dan terjadi pendarahan dikepala serta perutnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menaikan maskernya. Telinganya mendengar suara tangisan dari keluarga pasien. Ia menoleh, sepasang suami istri menangisi putra mereka yang terbaring dengan alat bantu diatas banker.

Baekhyun menatap si istri yang memegangi dadanya, terlihat jika wanita itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tak terlalu kalut. Baekhyun memasuki ruang operasi, ia meraba dadanya sendiri

Kapan ia terakhir kali merasa berdebar ?

Kapan ia terakhir kali merasa dadanya bergetar ?

Tremor didadanya tak terasa, ah! Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki itu lagi...

Ia tak pernah tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya bergetar takut atau berdebar khawatir...

Mungkin saat melihat Chanyeol terbaring damai—itu terakhir kalinya Baekhyun merasa dadanya kembali berdetak takut dan khawatir.

.

.

.

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Nov 27th 1892 – Nov 11th 1964**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FIN**


End file.
